Love
by howonies
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu"/ "Apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaan cinta sepihak hah!"/ Lee Sungyeol, Kim Myungsoo/ finite Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. MyungYeol. RnR please:)


Tresten Road. Jalan terkenal di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan ini sudah dipenuhi tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal. Musim dingin sudah tiba di negara gingseng ini, negara yang meracuni penduduk dunia dengan kemampuan artisnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu K-pop?

Papan nama jalan 'Tresten Road' terkena cahaya mentari pagi yang hangat, bercahaya dengan indah. Terlihat beberapa cafe sedang membuka tokonya, orang-orang berjalan berdua, dan beberapa anak kecil bermain salju didekat situ. Kendaraan yang lalu lalang juga tidak sepi, melintasi jalanan dingin ini.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, waktu yang cukup pagi untuk mulai beraktifitas disini. Terlihatlah seorang namja yang berkeliling daerah Tresten dengan wajah datar. Jas coklat selutut menghiasi tubuhnya yang tinggi, syal berwarna senada pun menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang.

"Hei, bukankah dia sering berada disini? Sudah sejak 6 tahun lalu" ujar seorang pegawai cafe selagi mengelap meja kayu dengan lap berwarna kuning terang. Pegawai pria didekatnya menoleh, merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan si pegawai wanita. "Ah aku mengingatnya. Wajahnya sangat familiar. Dia tampan" ujar pegawai pria

"Sudah beberapa kali kita melihatnya. Setiap tahun berdiri disekitar sana. 2 Tahun lalu dia duduk di cafe ini kan? Menatap ke luar jendela terus menerus" ujar pegawai wanita. "Dia menarik, dia tampan, sepertinya menunggu seseorang"

"Aih, Koniya. Jangan banyak berharap. Mana mau dia terus berada disini kalau tidak ada orang yg ditunggunya?" ujar pegawai pria kesal, mencubit hidung si pegawai wanita, Koniya. "Sejak kemarin kau milikku. Biarlah dia menunggu orang yang dia suka" lanjutnya

Koniya mengangguk kecil, mempoutkan bibirnya. Si pegawai pria mengelus rambut Koniya, tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Biarkan dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya"

**Title : Love**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungyeol**

**Kim Myungsoo / L**

**Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai/ Yaoi**

**Rating : T **

**NB; Hallo, ini ff pertama author ber-cast myungyeol. Oke happy reading and rnr! Usulan juga untuk couple selanjutnya, kalo bisa yaoi aja ya hwhwhw makasih****))**

Namja yang sedari tadi menunggu di Tresten Road itu bergerak perlahan, bosan dengan kegiatannya. Ia berjalan di trotoar dengan headset dikedua telinganya, menikmati alunan musik dari ipodnya. Ekspresinya bisa berubah setiap menit, kadang tersenyum, kelelahan, atau kedinginan, entahlah.

Nama namja itu Lee Sungyeol. Seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas musik di Seoul. Sungyeol termasuk namja yang populer, dikalangan wanita ataupun pria. Sudah banyak yang mengincar namja manis itu, bahkan beberapa berani menyatakan cinta terang-terangan. Tapi Sungyeol hanya tersenyum lembut, menggeleng, dan berkata "mianhae"

Bagaimana bisa? Semua orang tertarik padanya!

Pernah sekali, ada orang yang menanyakan tentang sikap Sungyeol yang selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cinta. Sebut saja Nam Woohyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak orang yang menyukai dan mencintaimu, Sungyeol-ah?" tanya Woohyun, mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia tidak mau menyesal, Woohyun juga tertarik pada Sungyeol, meski sekarang ia berstatus dengan Sunggyu.

"Ada orang yang kutunggu kehadirannya" jawab Sungyeol pendek, tersenyum manis. Woohyun menghela nafas. Ia bisa mati diabetes kalau terus melihat senyum Sungyeol seperti itu.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Myungsoo. Teman kita selama SMA. Dia sudah berjanji padaku"

Dan Woohyun meninggalannya, Sungyeol benar-benar menolaknya.

.

.

.

Sungyeol mengusap kedua tangannya, semakin siang udara malah semakin dingin. Jam tangan Sungyeol sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Myungsoo akan datang menemuinya, hidup bahagia berdua, tidak. Sungyeol menghela nafas, berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu (dan uangnya) di cafe didekat situ

"Selamat Si...ang"

Koniya terkesiap. Namja tadi benar-benar masuk ke cafenya, memilih tempat yang sama dengan 2 tahun yang lalu. Di dekat kata jendela besar dekat pintu. Koniya mengikutinya dari belakang, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pegawai lelaki kekasihnya tersebut.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

"Aku pesan Frapuccino...Ah" Sungyeol terkesiap, pegawai tadi menanyakan hal yang sensitif baginya. Koniya mencatat pesanan Sungyeol, juga menunggu jawaban pria itu.

"Kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Sungyeol tenang, tersenyum. Koniya tidak menjawab, ia membungkuk pelan dan meninggalkan pelanggannya tersebut. Rasa tahu Koniya semakin besar. Namun Sungyeol hanya tersenyum ramah dan menjawab tenang. Bagaimana bisa?

Sungyeol bersender pada sofa cafe itu, merenggangkan semua otot dan uratnya. Menunggu itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Banyak rintangan dan cobaan. Seandainya Sungyeol ikut, seandainya Sungyeol mengikuti Myungsoo ke Amerika, dia tidak akan menunggu seperti ini. Ia tidak akan khawatir seperti ini.

Sungyeol sangat merindukan L

Bagaimana bisa hidup sangat berat jika tidak ada Myungsoo? Tidak ada yang menyapanya setiap pagi, tidak ada orang yang begitu jutek padanya setiap hari. Bahkan 6 tahun terakhir Sungyeol tidak bisa menatap orang lain dengan cinta, kenapa? Apa Sungyeol benar-benar menunggu Myungsoo?

Apakah Sungyeol benar-benar mencintainya?

Sungyeol mendesah, selama ia terdiam, angin musim dingin menganggu lamunannya. Ia membuka kedua tangannya, merenggangkannya. Menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan gerakan ringan. Ia bosan menunggu seperti ini terus. Membosankan. Bahkan angin musim dingin sudah menggodanya untuk kembali kerumah, berpacaran dengan kasur kesayangannya

"Ini Frapuccinonya" ujar seorang pegawai pria, meletakan gelas tersebut diatas meja kecil kayu, Sungyeol meliriknya, menunduk pelan, berterimakasih.

Sungyeol menghirup aroma kopinya, harum, enak. Hangatnya Frapuccino masuk melalui kerongkongannya, sampai ke perutnya. Musik klasik terdengar mengalun, ia kenal lagu ini. Lagu When The Love Falls, permainan Yiruma. Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menikmati suasana dengan alunan musik, kopi hangat, dan pemandangan seperti lukisan didepannya.

Pukul 1 KST

Sungyeol menggerakan tangannya gelisah, masih menatap jalanan yang semakin ramai. Ia sudah lelah

Pukul 2 KST

Sungyeol pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia tertidur dengan mudahnya di sofa cafe tersebut sampai salah satu pegawainya membangunkannya. "Maaf. Aku mempunyai selimut. Anda membutuhkannya? Apa anda sakit?" tanya pegawai wanita, menyerahkan sebuah selimut merah hangat ke tangannya. Sungyeol masih menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang bersinar terang

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida. Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya" Ujar Sungyeol, meraih selimutnya hati-hati dan menyelimuti dadanya. Dinginnya telah menusuk tulangnya, Sungyeol berusaha terjaga terus. Apa dia sudah melewatkan momen berharganya? Entahlah

"Apakah ada orang yang melihatku lewat jendela?" tanya Sungyeol, merapatkan selimutnya dan melihat segelas kopi diantarkan ke arahnya, kemejanya.

"Aniya" ujar pegawai wanita itu, tersenyum lembut. Sungyeol ber 'A' pelan dan pegawai pria memberikan segelas kopi hangat diatas meja. "Gratis untuk anda, pemberian dari pegawai cafe" ujar pegawai tersebut.

Sungyeol mendengus, bahkan ia belum sempat berterimakasih kenapa mereka

Kemana sebenarnya Myungsoo?

Pukul 3 KST

Sungyeol mulai merasa bosan. Ia merasa badannya akan pegal kalau begini terus, duduk dan menanti. Dengan sigap ia melipat selimut yang dari tadi melindunginya, juga merapihkan lekukan jasnya.

"Selamat tinggal. Datang kembali" ujar Koniya, menatap wajah Sungyeol tajam-tajam. "Ah, kamsahamnida" ujar Sungyeol, tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan cafe hangat tersebut.

Ah, cuaca diluar berbeda dengan cuaca didalam. Diluar angin menusuk tubuhnya dengan gemas, tanpa ampun. Sungyeol bergerak ringan, berharap angin dingin itu berhenti menganggunya. Ia mulai memasang headset ditelinganya. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang membuatnya tenang, sambil menunggu kembalinya Kim Myungsoo

Tak lama berjalan-jalan di daerah itu, tiba-tiba ada seeorang yang menepuk bahunya, menggenggam tangannya, lalu membuka headset kirinya dan berkata "Annyeong Haseyo, Lee Sungyeol. Aku kembali"

.

Sungyeol terdiam. Suara tadi masih mendesir ditelinganya. Ia melihat seorang pria berdiri disampingnya, memegang sebelah headsetnya dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Kim Myungsoo berdiri disampingnya, dengan pesona itu menghipnotisnya untuk pertama kalinya, pertemuan pertama mereka

Sungyeol bingung, tidak mengira secepat inilah akan menemukan Myungsoo. "Ah, annyeong" sapa Sungyeol, meremas jemari Myungsoo yang melingkari tangannya. "Auh, kau menggenggam tanganku begitu keras" canda Myungsoo, menyentuh wajah Sungyeol dengan jemari lembutnya

"Ah kau tidak berubah. Aku merindukanmu"

.

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo duduk lagi, di cafe yang sama dengan yang tadi. Di tempat duduk yang sama dengan yang tadi. Setelah memesan minuman (lagi), suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang sudi memulai pembicaraan mereka, setelah 6 tahun lamanya. Mereka hanya saling melirik, atau mendengus satu sama lain.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Myungsoo, tersenyum pelan. Sungyeol menggerakan jarinya sedikit. Sejujurnya Sungyeol sangat geram dengan namja dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu santai berbicara sementara Sungyeol sangat mengkhawatirkannya, sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, rasa senang membuncah di hatinya. Ia sedang bersama pujaan hatinya sejak sma, disini.

"Baik" jawab Sungyeol, tanpa menatap mata Myungsoo. Sungyeol dengan berani melirik ke arah Myungsoo, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku yakin kau marah padaku" ujar Myungsoo, mendengus.

"Aniya" balas Sungyeol, agak membentak. Dan saat itu juga pesanan mereka datang,menghentikan sejenak aktifitas mereka. Sungyeol dengan segera meneguk kopi panasnya, dan seketika itu juga lidahnya tidak menerima panasnya kopi dihadapannya. Sungyeol terbatuk dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya pada Myungsoo

"Aaaaaaaaa...Mianhae" ujar Sungyeol, bibirnya masih serasa terbakar dan berdenyut. Myungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya menyeka wajahnya dengan tisu dimeja mereka. "Rasanya pipiku terbakar" ujar Myungsoo, mukanya terlihat kesakitan. Dengan cepat Sungyeol memegang kedua pipi Myungsoo, merabanya, mencoba mendinginkannya.

"Kau memang harus dipancing dulu ya"

Sungyeol terhenyak. Mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak jauh, hanya sekitar 5 cm. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja membeku, terpana, terpesona. Begitu juga dengan Sungyeol, ia hanya bisa terdiam, menahan nafasnya. Sungyeol menatap kedua bola mata namja dihadapannya, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, mutiara hitam itu menegangkan.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Sungyeol tersentak. Myungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Entahlah, perasaan Sungyeol berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Antara senang, marah, dan penasaran.

"Baiklah. Asal kau ceritakan kemana kau selama ini. Selama 5 tahun ini aku menunggumu. Apa kamu tidak tahu? Apa hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu? Apakah dirimu mengkhawatirkanku? Aku merasakan cinta sepihak saat kau tidak ada disini bersamaku. Apa kau tahu bagimana rasanya? Aku selalu mencintaimu! Apa kamu tidak tahu?"

Myungsoo terdiam. Banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab. Ucapan Sungyeol masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Sungyeol mendengus, beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka sambil berbisik kecil. "Aku akan bercerita semuanya kepadamu, tapi tidak disini" kata Myungsoo cepat, menarik tangan Sungyeol dan membawanya keluar cafe.

"Jadi apa kau menjelaskan semuanya, tuan kim?" tanya Sungyeol, terengah-engah. Emosi masih menguasai dirinya, mukanya merah padam, keringatnya mengalir pelan, air matanya menggenang, dan mulai menetes.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Sungyeol, menunduk dan air matanya mengalir pelan. Myungsoo mendesah, memegang kedua bahu Sungyeol yang terkulai, memegang kedua pipi Sungyeol dan berjinjit. "Lee Sungyeol, mianhae. Selama 5 tahun itu, aku punya yeojachingu. Setiap tahun aku selalu kemari. Tapi aku tidak berani menemuimu"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Sungyeol hati-hati. Kalau dia berani berdiri didepan Sungyeol, berarti hubungan mereka sudah berakhir kan?

"Ia sudah meninggal. Penyakit masa kecilnya kambuh. Aku ada disampingnya untuk membuatnya ceria. Sebab ia mencintaiku"

Sungyeol masih merasakan matanya panas, Myungsoo benar. Tidak mungkin Myungsoo meninggalkan yeoja itu untuk orang sepertinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk melupakanmu. Saat aku bersama yeoja bule itu, kau selalu ada dipikiranku. Aneh kan?" ucap Myungsoo, berusaha menenangkan Sungyeol yang mulai mengerti situasi.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Myungsoo lagi

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau boleh menciumku" ujar Sungyeol, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya, melirik tangan Myungsoo yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Myungsoo dan Sungyeol, hampir bersamaan.

Dan mereka berciuman di gang kecil antara Tresten Road yang luas dan ramai sore itu.

**END**

**Eh gimana Ffnya? Agak gaje ya? Maaf author lagi bingung mau buat ff jenis gimana lagi. Author lagi ngebuat ff yang castnya member teentop. Penasaran? Tunggu aja coba hihihi.**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya ff 'Asian Princess', maaf author ga bisa lanjutin. Ide author bingung dicerita itu, emang ffnya seru ya? XD**

**Makasih udah baca ff author ya, rnr aja kalau bisa hehe ****)))))))) Usulan couple buat ff selanjutnya ya makasih lagi!**


End file.
